Goodbye Ordinary and Normal Day
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day, or as ordinary a day could get, then Germany has to leaves and chaos ensues as Italy obliviously sits through it all. T for Tomato Loving Romano and his wonderful mouth. Supposed to be crack humor. oneshot


**Tobi:** Yes, I know! I've done another oneshot. Not much I could say here... I still need to work on Simple Things...

Disclaimer: no own. 'nuff said. OMG I'm in Canada when I'm putting this up XD (it took forever for me to put this up)

Goodbye Ordinary and Normal Day

It started as an ordinary normal day... or as ordinary and normal it could get in the German's household.

Germany, Italy, Japan, and Prussia were sitting around the wooden table, eating their lunch. After they finished, the four ended up talking about one topic or another with Prussia getting hurt in between each topic change for making inappropriate comments. This only lasted for a few minutes when Germany's phone went off, beeping a few times before becoming silent.

"It's a text from my boss," Germany stated, reading the text, "Looks like I'll be gone for a while but I should be back soon"

"How soon?" Italy asked, pouting in hopes that Germany would stay if he did.

"As soon as possible," he sighed, patting his Italian friend on the head.

"I hope it's nothing too bad, is it?" Japan spoke.

"It's nothing bad," Germany reassured, "Just a quick errand"

"Oi! West! Bring me back some video games while you're at it! Oh! And maybe some pizza!"

"No," Germany answered as he headed for the door, "You already got a new video game from yesterday and as for the pizza, we just ate"

"Come home safely!" Italy shouted and Germany gave him a small smile before finally leaving the house. The leftover three stared at each other, trying to figure out what they could do now.

"Ve~! Let's play a game!" Italy happily cried, jumping out of his seat and waving his hands in the air.

"What kind of game?" Japan asked, a hint of smile gracing his face.

"A fun one!" Now Japan's smile was gone.

"I meant do you have a game in mind?" Japan rephrased his question.

"I know a particular game," Prussia said, putting an arm around Italy.

"Ve? What game?"

"Well, you see-" Prussia started.

"Prussia-san, I don't-" Japan softly tried to interrupt.

"TWISTER!" Italy shouted. Prussia and Japan stared at the Italian then at each other and then back at Italy. Italy just beamed at them with his contagious happiness, causing Prussia and Japan to stare at each other again and back at Italy.

"Twister?" Prussia asked.

"Ve~! You know!" Italy said, "The game with the different colored circles and the mat!"

"Any particular reason why you want to play Twister?" Japan asked.

"Because it's been a long time since I've played it..." Italy replied then added, "And I love spinning the little arrow!"

"But I don't think we have a Twister mat," Prussia said.

"I could get Romano to bring one over!" the happy Italian suggested, whipping out his phone to call his brother, "Fratello~! ...Can you bring over the Twister game, please~? ...Please? ...Fratello, please? ...Thank you!"

Italy hung up the phone and not a minute after, the front door was kicked open. Prussia freaked out, thinking it was Russia. Japan had tensed up, getting his sword ready to attack if necessary. Italy, on the other hand though, was completely unfazed. In fact, he was smiling and laughing as if someone didn't just freaking kick down the freaking door. It was only after Prussia was catching his breathe and Japan putting away his weapon that Italy noticed the newcomer.

"Ve~ Romano! Did you bring Twister?" the happy male asked. Romano stood in the doorway, catching his breathe from all the running. He glared at Italy for a few seconds before speaking. Japan used this time to close the door since Romano wasn't going to do it then returned to his previous spot.

"No! Why the #!*% would I?" Romano shouted, "There's no way I'm letting that #!*% potato #!*% use Twister as part of his evil plans!"

Romano quickly looked around the room so he could cuss the German out but the only potato #!*% he saw was Prussia.

"So this was your #!*% idea, huh?" Romano yelled, angrily pointing at the albino German.

"Hey! Not awesome! Don't go accusing me! It was your little brother's idea!" Prussia defended, feigning hurt at the accusation.

"Ve~ He's right, fratello! I was the one who wanted to play Twister!" Italy happily stated but let out a scared cry when the other shot his glare at him. Japan tried to calm the situation down but was interrupted by a loud and dreadfully familiar voice.

"_KOL KOL KOL! KOL KOL KOL!_" the voice of the scary Russian echoed throughout the room and probably the house. It was soft enough that it wouldn't hurt anyone's eardrums but loud enough that it could be heard for miles.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S RUSSIA! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Prussia cried, running around the room before searching the room for a hiding spot. Japan prepared his sword, ready to attack if necessary. Romano was spitting out cusses here and there as he quickly looked for a hiding spot. Italy was surprised at first but a smile made its way to his face as he reached into his pocket. At that moment, the front door came flying off its hinges with a loud sound, making Romano and Prussia scream and Japan to tense up. Italy took out his phone.

"_Big brother~, I found you~!_" came the voice from the doorway. Japan was, at first, confused for the voice did not belong to Russia but soon became concerned when he recognized the voice belonging to none other than Belarus. She stood in the doorway with that crazed determined look she usually has when trying to break any obstacles that stand between her and her Russia. She looked around the room but saw her brother not present. No one noticed that the "kol kol kol" had stopped.

"I'm sorry if there's been any misunderstanding but Russia-san is not here," Japan explained but Belarus wouldn't have it. She definitely heard her brother's voice so that means he must be hiding somewhere around here.

"Ve~! Ciao, Russia," Italy greeted into his phone as Belarus attacked Japan to capture him and make him reveal Russia's hiding spot, "I knew it was Russia calling because I found out how to set my ringtone to play a unique ringtone for when Russia calls! ... Really?"

"This is my hiding spot, potato #!*% !" Romano shouted, kicking Prussia out of the way so he could hide the cupboard.

"It's big enough to hold two people!" Prussia cried, trying to get in the giant cupboard.

"Get your own hiding spot!" Romano countered, giving Prussia one last kick before closing the cupboard door. Japan and Belarus' fight had left the room and into another by this point. Prussia struggled to get the cupboard door open and eventually gave up in order to search for another hiding spot. Japan finally returned, not escaping Prussia's notice. The German gave the smaller man a quick look over, making sure he didn't suffer and damages. He found none except for-

"What the #!*% ?" Prussia cried in shock and disbelief, "Mein Gott! Japan, your arm!"

Japan gave Prussia a blank look before glancing down at his arm. It was deformed! His left arm was bent in ways it wasn't supposed to and in areas that weren't supposed to bend.

"She has a strong grip," was all Japan could say.

"What the #!*% is going on here?" Prussia and Japan stared at where the front door used to be and there stood an angry and confused Germany.

"Japan! What happened to your arm?" Germany asked, worried about the smaller man's arm. He also wondered how the man could look so calm when his arm looked broken beyond repair.

"West! Save yourself!" Prussia cried. Belarus ran back into the room, apparently not done interrogating Japan. Germany grabbed Prussia, who grabbed Japan, and ran out of the room with Belarus chasing them dangerously close behind. Romano peeked out from his hiding spot and when he saw that the coast was clear, he jumped out of the cupboard and dashed as fast as he could out of the house.

"Hahaha! Ve~! That sounds like fun! ...Awww! Ok then... So tomorrow at your house? ...Ok, see you tomorrow! Ciao, Russia!" Italy said before hanging up. He put his phone away then went into his "Lalalalala~!" mode.

Germany, Prussia, and Japan finally ran back into the room Italy was in after practically running around the whole house almost three times. Belarus was not far behind but she didn't look like she was after them any more as she spotted Italy nearby.

"Italy! Run!" Germany and Prussia shouted. Italy snapped out of his "Lalalalala~!" mode upon hearing his name as Belarus sat down next to the Italian.

"Ve~! Ciao, Belarus!" Italy greeted once he noticed the blonde woman next to him, not noticing the shocked looks of his friends, "I didn't know you were visiting!"

"Hello, Italy. I thought I heard my brother but it appears he has escaped from grasp once again," Belarus said, ignoring the others shocked reactions... or she didn't notice...

"That's it?" Prussia asked in disbelief, "All that running?"

"Japan's arm getting broken..." Germany added.

"Don't worry, Germany-san! I can't feel the pain anymore!" Japan said, trying to make the blonde feel better but only made him more concerned.

"Eh? Russia?" Italy asked, slightly surprised, "I was just talking to him! If you're looking for him, he said he was going back home today once he finishes his meeting!"

"Is that so?" Belarus asked, started to come up with a plan but then wondered about something, "If he's not here, then why did I hear his voice?"

"Ve?" Italy asked in confusion before realizing what she was referring to, "Oh! You must be talking about my ringtone!"

Belarus tilted her head in confusion and raised an eyebrow as Italy took out his phone. He pressed on some buttons until the "_KOL KOL KOL!_" ringtone started playing.

"If you like, I could send this ringtone to you!" Italy happily suggested. Belarus nodded and the happy Italian sent the ringtone to her phone.

"I think... I think I'll go to the hospital now," Japan said, taking his leave there, "Good bye"

"You sure you don't need company?" Germany asked.

"I'm sure" Japan responded, excusing himself and leaving before the Germany's offer could be insisted.

Germany nodded and joined his brother in the magically appearing dark corner of despair.

"Ve! I'm meeting up with Russia tomorrow! Want to join?" Italy asked. Belarus nodded, "That would be nice"

"Should we tell Italy that's a bad idea?" Germany asked.

"No," was Prussia's reply, "It's all Russia's fault this happen, I'd like to think we're somehow getting revenge"

Russia sneezed wherever he was at and also felt an unexplainable shiver running down his spine. Somehow, he felt it wasn't safe to go home.

**Do People Even Read The Stuff Down Here:** Ok, I think there's needs to be more fanfics with Russia and Italy being friends or trying to be friends because their bosses are friends. Heck! They're having an art event together where Russia gets to view Italian art on display in Russia and Italy viewing Russian art in Italy... I think that's what the thing said... but the logo! you should see the logo and think Hetalia!

Anyways! About the fic... I was trying to have some crack chaos and Belarus being friends with Italy... It seems like Italy is Belarus' spy on the inside 0_o Naw, Italy's probably oblivious... The thing about Japan's arm was because of this one fanfic where all the countries die and end up in heaven and there's a fight and Japan ends up fighting Belarus and Japan ends up with his arm all deformed. One of my fave scenes from that fanfic. Though I can't remember the title of it or who wrote it D: Ah! Now, I'm getting off topic! DX They're all OOC at some point, I think... Twister is there 'cause I couldn't think of anything better and I like spinning the arrow thing! Dark corner of despair makes an appearance. Don't ask how or why Italy has the audio of Russia going "KOL KOL KOL" on his phone... My friend says the reason why Italy is friends with all the scary ones is so when they try to rule the world or something, Italy won't be harmed because he's their friends! :D By the way, if you're wondering what game Prussia wanting to play, it's up to your imagination! XD

I wasn't trying to have any pairings or hints or pairings in here but if you see any... I'm curious 0_o By the way, I don't need any translations on here since their only single words and obvious if you know Italian or read enough fanfics with Italy or Romano... right?


End file.
